


Boys

by poisongardens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisongardens/pseuds/poisongardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius kisses a boy for the first time and the boy is James, ugh, why (basically).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

Sirius had never really given much thought to the whole "when will I kiss a boy for the first time" thing - he wasn't one for keeping score, not in that area. It all seemed trivial. Peter seemed to mind an awful lot, much to everyone's amusement, in fact. James was very anxious in his own way, almost comically in love. He was like a parody of himself. Remus was... Well, a lot of things. Comforting, in his own romantic disinterest. An inconvenient reminder. Amongst other things.

  
Anyway.

  
As far as kissing boys go; trust James fucking Potter to take that away from him. The first time, that is. Not that it mattered. Just... Prongs. Fucking James.

  
Somehow a bottle of firewhiskey had found itself in the possession of three tired Gryffindors. Almost ridiculous in hindsight. They could very well have ended up falling in love because of the cliche of it alone. Sirius felt guilty; they all did a little bit, what with Remus hiding back in their dorm coming down from a full moon. But maybe they needed the distraction, the easing of muscles. James threw his feet onto Peter's lap, handed the bottle to a fifth year, offering a swig as payment for not telling on them.

  
"I just..." Peter started, frowning slightly. "I miss fourth year. Y'know? I think... I dunno. I think it was a good year for me."

  
Sirius just snickered. James let out an almost-laugh and let his head hang back over the armrest of the sofa.

  
"I wanna go outside," he said to the floor.

  
"Let's go outside." Sirius heaved himself up from his armchair as James jumped up with an enthusiastic hoot.

  
"I'll get the cloak," he told them.

  
"C'mon, Wormy, darling, get up- no, Prongs," Sirius cut himself off, stopping James in his tracks. "I'll have to stay, with Moony."

  
"I'll stay behind," Peter grunted. "'m not feelin' well, either."

  
"Never could hold your drink, could you?"

  
"Fuck off."

  
"I'm right, though."

  
"Let's go, then." James reappeared with the cloak under his arm, looking around the now empty common room before holding it up for Sirius and himself to cover themselves with.

  
Sirius opened his mouth wordlessly.

  
"He'll be fine." James shook the cloak.

  
"I... yeah."

  
Peter would let them know, somehow, if anything happened, Sirius told himself. Or rather, James told him in a whisper as they made their way down moving staircases.

  
"Yeah, all right, I get it, now shut up," Sirius hissed as various portraits turned to look, confused, in their general direction. They walked in silence, only the occasional giggle escaping them, as James led the way, to one of the passageways leading to Hogsmeade Sirius soon realised. Well inside the cloak was pulled off and the bottle of liquor opened again in the light of a wand.

  
And Sirius still felt guilty, but it was a warm, sweet night outside, and his insides were burning softly, and James was dancing on the desert cobblestone street.

  
"Watch!" he shouted as he leaped from a bench, aiming for a graceful landing on the edge of a fountain but instead tumbling to the ground with a yelp, making Sirius almost fall over with laughter.

  
"Oi, Black! You won't be laughing for long!" James clumsily got to his feet and pounced on him.

  
"Ah, you think you can take me, Prongs?" The world was a blur around him.

  
"I'll find out or die trying!"

  
Exhausted, drunk, still laughing, they laid down their arms, breathing heavily, stumbling back and forth with each other. The moon was high above them and they were already so close. The distant between their lips was an easy one to cross.

  
"Huh." James blinked at him when they broke apart.

  
"Mmh," Sirius hummed, nodding.

  
James laughed. Sirius did, too. The night was still warm as they started walking back to the castle.

  
"You're a fuckin' terrible kisser."

  
"Fuck you."

  
"Wishful thinking, eh?"

  
”You can go to hell!"

  
"I won't tell Evans."

  
"Shut up or I'll do it again."

 

*

  
Sirius woke up the way he had fallen asleep; one leg flung across James, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed, still in his clothes. Only now his throat was dry as sand and he was becoming aware of a dull ache in his head.

  
"Fuck," he croaked, shifting just a little. "Prongs."

  
He was met with a tired grunt, then silence. His eyes searched what they could see of the room, finding no one else there.

  
"D'you... d'you think breakfast's over?"

  
"It's Saturday."

  
"Yeah, well, what time is it..." Sirius mumbled, reaching for the clock on James's bedside table, giving up when he didn't immediately find it.

  
James lifted his head a little, then literally rolled off the bed onto the floor, and headed for the bathroom. A thought, then another, began to slowly swirl in Sirius' mind.

  
"Fuck," he said again to James as he returned. "I'll have to tell Remus."

  
James looked at him, confused at first, then just wondering.

  
"What do you mean...? Why, exactly?”

  
Sirius looked back, incredulous. _Do I say it out loud?_ No. "You know bloody well why."

  
James practically fucking grinned. "Yeah, well."

  
"Oh, for the..."

  
"Relax, Pads, it's not like you cheated on him."

  
Sirius groaned. "Just..."

  
"What? Relax!"

  
"No, I will not! You're not helping! Goodbye." Sirius waved him off and taking big steps made his way down to the common room to find most of Gryffindor back from breakfast. Remus and Peter looked up at him from their seats by the fireplace, Remus looking especially tired. But he was calm, half a smile playing on his haunted face.

  
"Moony."

  
"Morning." His smile widened. Sirius sighed.

  
"Can I- uh, can I talk to you?"

  
Peter raised his eyebrows. Remus did, too.

  
"Yeah, sure, what about?"

  
"Uh, not in here..." In the corner of his eye, Sirius saw James coming down from their dorm, and gestured for Remus to follow him, refusing to meet James's gaze as he passed him.

  
"Okay," Sirius mumbled as the door closed around them, looking at a spot behind Remus.

  
"What is it?" Remus almost laughed.

  
"I... Okay." Sirius looked up into green eyes, feeling more guilty by the second. "I fucking kissed Prongs."

  
Remus looked back at him. Unreadable green eyes. "Okay."

  
"Last night. Not like... I mean, it was _Prongs_ ," he continued, scrunching up his face.

  
Remus blinked. "Yeah."

  
"You know, it wasn't... It's not like... You know."

  
"Mmh," Remus agreed with way too much emphasis. And he was definitely smirking now. He looked around, then back at Sirius. "So, you're telling me... why?"

  
Sirius just stared. Panicked. "Wh- I don- Well, I... just felt like... like I should tell you."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah.”

  
"Y’know, you'd make a cute couple." That smirk again.

  
"Fuck off!" Sirius huffed. A smile crept through his mortal embarrassment.

  
"No? All right, then." A pause. "So… what, you wanted to tell me I'm next in line, or...?”

  
"Oh my god," Sirius mumbled, dizzy with fluster. "No, that's... not what I'm saying..."

  
"Ah." Remus nodded. "Too bad."

  
Sirius stared again, his mouth hanging open, his head feeling too hot. Remus tilted his head just slightly.

  
"It was... only James, you know," Sirius said, of all things, when he finally found his voice. Remus bit his lip against a grin.

  
"Yeah, I know."

  
"It was just stupid, I don't..."

  
"Padfoot."

  
"Yeah."

  
There was a flash of a smile, the air suddenly light, and then there were soft, wet lips, and thunder in his chest.

  
"Well, there you go," Sirius babbled when his mouth was free to speak. "You know, that is the second time a boy has kissed me during the last twenty-four hours."

  
"Oh, yeah, like you weren't the one who kissed Prongs!" Remus sneered.

  
" _He_ kissed _me_. I feel like that's fairly obvious."

  
Sirius looked right into those eyes and under his skin danced a thousand tiny lights. Remus laughed and Sirius let out a nervous breath.

  
_I should kiss him again, shouldn’t I? Yes, yes I should._


End file.
